Can't Help Who You Love
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Josh and Grace Missing Scene Just a little something I wrote based after what happened in Episode 9.


**Can't Help Who You Love**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **[Josh and Grace] [Missing Scene] Just a little something I wrote based after what happened in Episode 9.

**Spoilers: **Episode 9.

**Pairings: **Josh and Grace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush or any of the characters and if I did the one who died in Episode 11 would've been different.

**A/N:** I don't have much to say so enjoy.

**Can't Help Who You Love – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Grace Barry walked through her front door after getting out of the taxi she shared with fellow Tactical Response Team member and secret lover, Brendan "Josh" Joshua. Grace walked into the lounge room where she met her husband, Connor.

"What's wrong?" asked Connor having obviously forgotten the exchange between the two TR officers.

"Last night we were in a car accident and a kid died."

After hearing this Connor got up from where he was sitting on the couch and pulled Grace into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, just a little shaken up but I'm starting to feel better now that I'm here with you."

The pair stood in the middle of the lounge room in each others' arms for a few minutes.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I think I'll just go have a sleep."

"Okay," replied Connor, letting go of Grace to let her go to their bedroom.

**Can't Help Who You Love – Mistreated and Forgotten**

After getting changed into her pyjamas Grace took out her secret diary that no one not even Connor knew about, and began to write in it.

_Oh my god, last night we were in a car accident with a couple of teenagers, one of them died._

_Looking after those kids and Michael made me realise how close I could have come to losing Josh or maybe even dying myself._

_Josh walked off after the ambulance arrived and said that the kid had died, when I realised he had I went to go look for him. I found him sitting on a park bench, he was crying, it tore me apart to see him like this._

_I sat down next to him, he began to tell me about what happened to his brother, I told him he didn't have to tell me but he still did. By the time he had finished talking I was almost crying but I had to stay strong for Josh while he was in this vulnerable emotional state._

_This morning Josh and myself went for a walk before we caught a cab to our own homes, we talked about anything but kept away from talking about last night._

_When the cab we shared pulled up out the front of my place I got out, Josh put his window down. When I walked past I put my hand through the window and touched his face affectionately then I walked into my house._

After she had finished writing in her diary Grace put it back in its hiding place and then got up and made the room as dark as possible in the daylight hours so she could try and get some sleep.

**Can't Help Who You Love – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Once Grace had fallen asleep she had slept for most of the day, having been physically and emotionally from the accident the night before.

Connor being the nice man he is let Grace sleep til about mid afternoon before waking her up.

Connor sat down on the bed next to Grace and gently shook her, "Grace it's time to get up."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Grace you need to get up you haven't eaten all day."

Grace slowly began to awaken and sat up in bed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really all that hungry, maybe just a sandwich."

"Okay."

Connor got up off the bed and left the room to go make Grace's sandwich.

**Can't Help Who You Love – Mistreated and Forgotten**

After having a shower Grace got dressed and walked out into the kitchen where Connor was waiting for her and sat down where he had placed her sandwich, Grace slowly ate her sandwich.

"You want to talk about what happened?"

"There's not really much to say I guess. How scared I was never really hit me until we got back to base, Connor I could've died out there last night."

"I know you could've but you didn't Gracie."

The pair sat there in silence as Grace finished her sandwich.

**Can't Help Who You Love – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Later on that night after they had sat on the couch and watched a movie Grace and Connor went to bed.

Grace laid awake in bed while he sleeping husband had his arms wrapped around her. Grace couldn't sleep, she was to emotional , had too much on her mind to sleep.

Finally with thoughts of Josh on her mind Grace got to sleep, only to be wake up several hours later.

Grace was now getting ready for work, Connor to was up and was ready to go to work.

"I have to go to work now, you okay?"

"Yep I'll see you tonight."

Connor walked over to Grace, who was standing at the sink in the kitchen and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See you tonight," said Connor as he walked out of the kitchen and the house.

**Can't Help Who You Love – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Grace was just about to leave when the phone rang so she answered it.

"Hello."

"_Hey Grace_."

"Hey Josh, what can I do for you?"

"_Do you want me to pick you up and take you to work_?"

"Josh isn't my place a little out of the way for you?"

"_I don't mind_."

There was a knock at Grace's door.

"Hold on a sec Josh someone's at the door."

Grace walked over to her front door and opened it, she was surprised to see Josh there.

"Josh," said Grace as she hung up the phone.

"Did you just hang up on me Grace," as he took his phone away from his ear.

"Yes I hung up on you, so about that lift to work."

"Are you accepting?"

"Yes I am."

The End

**Can't Help Who You Love – Mistreated and Forgotten**

A/N: Let me know what you think.


End file.
